


I'm Losing Myself In You

by LaynaVile



Series: SpookySlick 2020 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Will Graham, Established Relationship, Halloween, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Omega Will Graham, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Bonding hormones flood Hannibal's system, he wants to bite Will--the urge is so strong. He clenches his jaw in an attempt to stop himself."Will." He says through gritted teeth.Will whines, but does not release Hannibal's neck."My love." He tries again.Will is burning up now, his heat is cresting.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SpookySlick 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985525
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140
Collections: #SpookySlick





	I'm Losing Myself In You

**Author's Note:**

> SpookySlick day 2 - Love Bites| ** _Mating Bites_** |Vampire Bites  
> \--  
> Title from Cotton Candy by YUNGBLUD  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Continuation of [Day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198380), but you don't _have_ to read that to understand this.  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

"Is there anything you need now?"

"Just you, baby, just you." Will purrs and pulls Hannibal close, "I'm getting wet for you, my alpha." His fangs scrape against the spot on Hannibal's neck where a bonding bite would go.

Perhaps tonight, Hannibal will get to _taste_ and savour his omega's heat, but even if he doesn't the pride in knowing that Will likes the nest he made for him and is willing to let Hannibal into, is enough.

\--

Despite his growing arousal, Will falls asleep curled up in Hannibal's arms, softly purring. Hannibal keeps track of how his body warms up in his embrace as time passes--he's not a thermometer, but he can feel and smell as Will's heat comes closer and closer.

Hannibal can smell the sweetness of Will's slick, the heat of his fever, both are driving his alpha wild, being so close, being inside of the nest he built for Will, but he would never break Will's trust by crossing his boundaries. Only a handful of times has Will asked Hannibal for any type of sexual contact during his heat.

Soft reassuring words and smiles from outside of his nest, were frequent, and on occasion Will would pull him in close for a soft, slow kiss. But Hannibal has never tasted Will's slick, or knotted him. He's used his fingers to bring Will pleasure and used his growly purr to soothe and comfort him.

Hannibal has always stayed away from Will during his rut, it's not that he doesn't have any self-control, or that he thinks he would take from Will without permission, it's that he doesn't trust himself during his rut to not bite Will and force a bond on him. He wants nothing more than to bond with Will, but he will not unless Will explicitly tells him he wants it, to do it.

Bonding bites can be given at any time, though they often heal faster and solidify quicker if done during a heat or rut. The alpha does not have to be inside of the omega, locked together by their knot for the bites to happen as some people think.

Will always fights so hard against his instincts, his lack of sexual attraction conflicts with his desires during his heat, Hannibal hates to see him struggle. Will does not have a lack of libido or interest in sex, it's more so that he doesn't want to be controlled by it during his heat. He wants to conciously decided when and if he has sex and what type of sexual acts are performed. Outside of his heat, they've had sex twice in the time they've been a couple and those two times were both wonderful, and Hannibal would never complain or try to push for more.

Just spending time with Will, wrapped up in each other, exchanging soft kisses and nuzzles. Hannibal doesn't need Will to satisfy his sexual needs, he just _needs_ Will--his omega.

Will snuffles in his sleep, shifting in Hannibal's arms. His heat hasn't truly begun yet, but it's quickly approaching--Hannibal's eyes itch with the need to turn red, he always tries to control them around Will, not wanting to startle him with the deep, blood red shade. Will's own eyes glow brilliantly gold with specks of blue-green shining through quite often--they are so incredibly beautiful and Hannibal cherishes each time he gets to see them.

"Alpha." Will murmurs sleepily.

"Yes, my love, I'm right here." He presses a kiss to the top of Will's head, breathing in deeply as he does so--his scent is as soothing as it is arousing.

Whether or not he realizes it, Will shifts and moves in Hannibal's arms until his nose and mouth are pressed against Hannibal's neck.

"I love you, my alpha." Will's voice is soft and quiet, his breath is warm against Hannibal's skin.

"I love you too, my omega." Hannibal whispers--afraid that if Will hears him he will realize what he said and take it back. Hannibal has no doubts that he loves Will and that Will feels the same, but they've not said it.

Suddenly fangs pierce Hannibal's neck, the sensation turns his eyes instantly red, and he begins to growl and purr low in his chest. Will's fangs are embedded in Hannibal's neck where a bonding bite would go.

Bonding hormones flood Hannibal's system, he wants to bite Will--the urge is so strong. He clenches his jaw in an attempt to stop himself.

"Will." He says through gritted teeth.

Will whines, but does not release Hannibal's neck.

"My love." He tries again.

Will is burning up now, his heat is cresting.

Hannibal can smell the thick, cloyingly sweet scent of his slick more intensely than before--Will begins to writhe against Hannibal's side, he's already achingly hard. And while Hannibal would never deny Will anything, he needs to stop this, Will is still partially asleep, and his fangs are in Hannibal's neck, his mouth is filling with Hannibal's blood and alpha hormones, his endocrine system is being overloaded with heat hormones and bonding hormones--he cannot fully control himself now.

"My omega, you need to stop." Hannibal has never used his voice on Will, he's never needed to or wanted to. He _knows_ this isn't what Will wants, not like this.

Will practically throws himself against the far wall--distancing himself from Hannibal. Blood stains his lips and chin, his eyes glow brightly, though they are filled with tears.

"Go away." He speaks quietly, and looks anywhere but at Hannibal.

"Will," he starts, but is quickly interrupted.

"I want you out of my nest." Will's voice shakes as he speaks.

"Will, don't do this."

"Get out!" Will yells.

Will wants him out, so Hannibal goes, he leaves the nest, leaves the guest bedroom, leaves the upstairs even, he makes sure to close every door behind him as he goes.

Hannibal goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of wine and tries to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

He can feel the incomplete bond trying to push and pull him back to Will but he cannot go, Will had ordered him to leave and so he left.

He finishes his wine and goes to retrieve the bowl from outside, he pulls the note off of his front door and places the empty bowl into the sink. He crumples up the paper and tosses it into the trash--at least the trick-or-treaters had a goodnight.

Hannibal pours another glass of wine, he doesn't stay in the kitchen this time, he goes to the dining room and sits at the table, just a few hours ago he and Will sat together eating dinner and laughing together. And now Hannibal is alone, with Will upstairs in the nest Hannibal constructed for him, alone.

He sits, sipping his wine staring at the wall for what seems like hours.

"Hannibal?" Will stands in the doorway, his eyes are bloodshot and swollen and blood still tinges his lips.

Omega's typically do not leave their nests during their heat, liking the safety, comfort and warmth of it.

"Will?"

"I'm sorry." He looks as if he is going to start crying again.

"Settle, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I bit you--bonded with you and then I kicked you out." Tears begin to fall and it takes all of Hannibal's self control not to jump up and rush to Will to wipe them away and soothe him, but he too is hurting.

"You were following your biological impulses, it's alright." Hannibal tries to stay calm.

"D-do you not want to bond with me?"

"I've wanted to bond with you for a very long time, Will. But I know that you do not, I know that you don't want to be ruled by your biology. It's alright, so long as I do not bite you in the next twenty-four hours, the incomplete bond will fade and we can forget about it." The words taste like ash on Hannibal's tongue as he speaks them, but he _has_ to say them, to reassure Will that he's not angry and that he will not force Will to complete the bond.

"If you want to bond with me, why wouldn't you bite me?"

"We'll bond when you are ready, my love, not a moment before."

"Alpha, please." Will whines.

Hannibal stands, rounds the table and heads straight to Will in the doorway. "Is this truly what you want? You want us to bond now?" He does not step _too_ closely to Will, not wanting to invade his space.

"I love you."

"And I love you, but that's not what I asked." He has to be certain this is what Will wants.

"You don't want to bond with me. Why would you want to bond with me, I'm not a good omega."

"I want nothing more than to bond with you, mylimasis. And I will not stand here and let you talk about yourself like that. You are a wonderful omega, you are the omega I want. You are sweet and loving, but also fierce and protective. You are the perfect omega for me."

"The perfect omega would've let you knot them by now."

"Do you think so lowly of me, Will? Do you truly think that I only want you, to knot you? If that were true I would've forced you, and I've never and would never force you." Hannibal cannot help his anger, he knows it's Will's hormones and the incomplete bond that are making him say these things, that are making him so self-conscious.

"No, no, I know you wouldn't, but Hannibal what if I never want to take your knot?"

"Are you afraid?" He counters.

Will opens and closes his mouth a few times, takes multiple deep breaths trying to calm himself and likely ignore his heat. "What kind of omega is afraid of being knotted?"

"My love, it's alright if you are afraid."

"B-bu-but I'm not."

Is he trying to convince himself or Hannibal?

Hannibal takes Will's hand into his own, "Will, look at me."

He slowly meets Hannibal's eyes, but he looks like he wants to look away.

"If you are afraid, that is okay, I'd like to figure out why, but I won't push you. But you need to understand and believe me when I tell you that even if you never want me to knot you, I still want you, Will. I love you, for you, not because you are an omega."

"Will you bite me? Please, alpha."

"Yes, I love you and I shouldn't be doubting you, you've been nothing but the best to me and I've been.. _horrible_ to you."

"Will, don't."

"I just mean that, I knew you wanted to bond with me and I want to bond with you but I didn't let myself even bring it up because I was afraid you'd realize that I'm not worth it."

"You will always be worth it, for me, Will. Always."

Will leans in and lifts himself up slightly to press his lips against Hannibal's--the kiss barely lasts more than a few seconds, but it's perfect. "Take me to our nest and bond with me, please."

 **Our** nest? Hannibal doesn't have to be told twice, he lifts Will into his arms.

"Put me down." Will protests.

"You told me to take you to our nest and I fully intend to, so please hold on tight."

Will's legs wrap around Hannibal's waist, arms around his neck and he nuzzles at Hannibal's hair all the way up the stairs.

Hannibal lays Will down in their nest before climbing in, Will clings to him.

"I'm sorry, my alpha."

"I love you, my alpha."

"I never want to be parted from you, my alpha."

"I'm sorry, my alpha."

"I love you, my alpha."

"I never want to be parted from you, my alpha."

Will repeats and repeats the same things over and over into Hannibal's neck.

"Settle, my omega, I'm not leaving you." He kisses Will's head.

"Hannibal." Will whines.

"Shh. I'm right here."

"Hurts." The heat cramps must be starting.

"Do you want me to help ease the pain?"

"Bite me, bond with me first, please." Will's fangs press gently into Hannibal's neck.

Hannibal places his fingers under Will's jaw and tilts his head up, he presses a quick kiss to his lips, his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. He nuzzles Will's neck, "Are you certain?"

Will nods, "Yes, yes, please, alpha, please."

When Hannibal's fangs pierce Will's flesh he tenses in Hannibal's embrace, he whines and then begins to purr.

Will's blood tastes so sweet, bonding hormones flood Hannibal's system. His entire body feels warm, his arms wrap around Will, holding him close.

The feeling of the bond completing is like nothing Hannibal has ever experienced before, it's a blissful sort of feeling--euphoric really. He feels complete--whole. Like a piece of him that has been missing is finally filled.

"Alpha." Will whimpers and purrs.

Hannibal's fangs leave Will's neck shortly thereafter, he licks at the wound for a moment, before moving to look into Will's eyes--they're glowing brightly.

"I love you." Will whispers.

"I love you." Hannibal says louder--not wanting to shy away from his love.

"I want you to touch me, will you touch me?"

"I would do anything you want, my omega, anything." Hannibal smiles, softly as he looks at the bite mark on Will's neck. The mark is from all of his teeth, but he can clearly see where his sharp fangs pierced Will's skin. The mark is beautiful--and knowing he has a matching one on his neck is deeply satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a tiny bit late, but I seriously fell asleep trying to finish this 😂  
> \--  
> So there you have it, I made Will asexual.. but everyone's sexuality is different, their experiences are different, so in any subsequent connecting pieces, it's highly possibly there will be some type of sex scene and that's perfectly fine, that does not invalidate Will's sexuality nor does it mean Hannibal is _"forcing"_ him.  
> \--  
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
